


Rockabye

by SangriaKisses



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Plotless and pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: Mai and Zuko spend the day taking care of little Tom-Tom.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Rockabye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves! Thanks for stopping by. I hope that you enjoy some self-indulgent fluff. This takes place after he's crowned Fire Lord. 
> 
> I haven't watched LOK or read the comics. I kind of know what happens but this was written without any of that in mind.

“How do you make it stop?” Zuko asked frantically, his ears ringing from the non-stop cries. 

“Zuko it’s a toddler, pick him up and rock him back and forth, I’m getting his food ready. You can’t firebend your way out of this.” Mai yelled from the other room. 

‘That’s what she thinks.’ He thought to himself. 

“Here look, pretty fire!’ Zuko drew Tom-Tom’s attention towards the sparkling flames in his palm. The baby looked enchanted at the colors temporarily halting his cries. 

“Very good. No more crying just look at the fire.” It went well until said toddler reached his tiny fist to touch the flames.

“No! It’s hot!” 

Mai just stared at the scene that featured a howling child and a Fire Lord almost at the brink of tears. “You showed him fire didn’t you?” Zuko nodded avoiding her glare. 

“And he tried to grab it huh?”

“Yes.”

She just rolled her eyes. “You’re hopeless. Just watch.” She directed before picking up the crying child.

“Did the bad Fire Lord scare you? It’s okay.” She rocked him back and forth speaking softly and gently. All the while Zuko looked on amazed. It was such a contrast. Everyone knew Mai as the weapons specialist. For her frightening side-eyes, and passive expressions. Holding her baby brother so tenderly put on display the soft, sweet side that only he knew. 

This was their first day alone together in a while but it coincided with when her parents needed her to watch her baby brother. It wasn’t exactly how they wanted to spend the day but at least they were together. So far it had been Mai taking care of Tom-Tom while Zuko looked on confused. 

The trio ventured outside knowing that TomTom would enjoy the outdoors. They ate by the water and chased after him while he raced after the animals. Mai wasn’t one for mirthful displays but seeing her Fire Lord of a boyfriend brought down by a toddler was hilarious. Zuko was talented and skilled in so many things but he just didn’t get children. Still, Tom Tom adored Zuko and the joy was clear on the small child’s face. 

Once the toddler had been well fed and worn out he slept while Mai and Zuko collapsed on the couch. Mai was peacefully nestled against him. She missed being like this together. She knew that being the Fire Lord would take up a lot of time but it didn’t seem fair that she never got to see him. 

Zuko’s arms tightened around her before dropping a kiss on her forehead. 

“Do you think about it?”

Mai looked up confused by the question. “What do you mean? Think about what?”

“Us, the future, babies…” He mumbled a little embarrassed by the implications. 

“Oh.” She was surprised by the question but nodded. “Yes, far more than I should,” Mai admitted. She’d considered multiple possibilities and futures that they could share. So far though life hadn’t gone in any direction that she could have imagined. 

“Do you think that we’d make good parents?” He asked softly. 

She knew that look. That sparkle of worry and self doubt clouding his eyes. “I’d hope so. I know that we both had a shitty childhood but just because we didn’t have great parents doesn’t mean that we won’t be good ones. Maybe going through all of that, learning from it will help. I think that if we do have kids we will treat them far better because we know that we deserved better.”

His gaze looked away from her understanding eyes. “But what if I turn out like my father?”

Mai gently moved his chin so that he could see her. “You won’t.” He looked ready to protest but she stopped him with a soft kiss. 

“You’re not him. Maybe at one point, you wanted to be but that’s not who you are. You are your Uncle Iroh, your mother, and the friends that love you. That means that you’ll be an incredible father. Besides, I’ll be right there and if you do get out of line I won’t have a problem kicking your ass.” He chuckled, pulling her into him. 

For so long dreams of the future was a luxury. Now it felt like it could be in his grasp. “For what it’s worth I think that you would make a wonderful mother as well. You’re right, we’re not our parents and we will give our children so much more.” She nuzzled into his chest the statement of “our children” ringing sweetly in her head. They still had many more years ahead before that became a reality. But it was impossible to erase her smile at the idea of a shared future. 

*

**

“Hey buddy, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” Zuko very carefully and gently picked up Tom Tom holding him exactly how Mai had shown him. He’d heard his cries and chose to comfort the child so that Mai could get a little more sleep. He rocked him back and forth trying to soothe his tears till sleep eventually began to win out.

Zuko stood towards the window that overlooked the city, bright lights still illuminated. The view and holding Tom-Tom gave him a little spark of hope. “There you go. So what do you think? Maybe in a few years, you can call me Big Brother Zuko? Or maybe you’ll like being called Uncle by your nieces and nephews?” Zuko smiled at the thought. He knew that their lives would never be simple but they could still find great joy in all the chaos. 

He’d teach his child all about the Fire nation, the greatness as well as the sins. With Mai, they’d have picnics near the pond and feed the turtle ducks. Iroh would teach his grandchild to enjoy and appreciate tea. The Gaang would be the chaotic uncles and aunts that would let their child get away with far too many things. It would be challenging and difficult but he’d create a better world for his child and all future children. One in which TomTom could live peacefully. 

“You are far too sweet sometimes Lord Zuko.” He grinned feeling Mai’s arms wrap around his waist behind him. 

“Don’t let anyone know.” Once they were sure that TomTom was settled in for the night they returned to her room to try to sleep. 

Zuko was cradled against her chest, her hands rubbing his back soothingly. 

“I guess it’s back to regular life tomorrow huh?” Her expression hadn’t changed but he could clearly see the disappointment in her eyes. 

He nodded but reached up to kiss her trying to ease her sadness. “Yes, but I want you to know that I’m doing this for us just as much as it’s for the Fire Nation. I want our children to have a better life than we had. So that we can all grow up in a peaceful world. It’s for you Mai.” She smiled softly at him, her fingers gently tracing over his scar before drawing him into a warm kiss. 

The future was still to be seen but their present was a wonderful one.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Daddy Zuko is a gift. Thank you all for reading! I hope that you're all doing okay with everything going on in the world. Take care of yourself and each other! Love you!


End file.
